User talk:Sarah Manley
Please do not revert the template edits I've made in the past couple of hours. Per the revamp the templates and the pages they are on are going to be wiped when the wikia shifts it's focus to the fandom aspects. Tagging the templates is easier than tagging each page individually. -FH14 01:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Reposting what I said on the large thread: Sarah, can you please direct me to a place where I can speak to other community managers or the people higher up than you at wikia. I would like to file a complaint about your actions as you have several times impeded our ability to find a way to continue to use this place as a valued resource. The community you believe still resides here only exists in your imagination, and you repeatedly ignore what we say (one of the many reasons we switched hosts in the first place) and you do not contribute to this wikia in any constructive way whatsoever. We respond in a hostile manner because you show absolutely no respect to any of the editors here or elsewhere and it is deplorable from one of the community heads on this website. Calling the hardworking editors vandals will only further damage Wikia's reputation. You are a bully, one that has made me and several other people (including possibly the sweetest 14 year old girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing) feel hurt, disrespected, and abused. -FH14 19:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Delete and marking pages for deletion You didn't read my blog comment at all. Again. I specifically stated that I never officially never left this wiki. Yes, it is true to left to edit elsewhere but I still remained here to look after whatever community was here (which was none) so am I part of this "community" you think still is here. As I also stated previously, this "community" can offer opinions on what they want to see done to this place. If they want this place changed, then they can state that. If they don't want it to be changed, then they can state. We welcome all opinions to the table. But you'll most likely not hear from anyone because there's no one here. Please allow us to continue what we're doing. This is about making this place even better. If you can't allow us to change the wiki then at least allow us to delete the pages. This is mainly because it's not worth keeping them. If anyone wishes to make a Hetalia wiki, they can do that but it's better starting off from scratch. Because I guarantee most users will not take up the task of cleaning this place from top to bottom (especially with over 400+ pages, categories, templates, etc). It's hard to get users who will be willing to do such a task. Unless something like that is done, then I can say this place will remain dead. At least until ShoutWiki comes back. Icelilly 18:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help I don't remember contacting you for assistance, but thank you for contacting me. I'm not interested in becoming an admin here, for this place already has a few admins and users who are all really willing to help repurpose this place. They're still not quite sure what to do, but are reaching an agreement. I just hope that whatever resolution they reach, they're going to be backed up by the wikia staff, and heard. I think there is a huge misunderstanding going on between you, the wikia staff and the admins and editors here. They just want to do what's best for the community here, and elsewhere, really. I can only ask you to please, give them the chance to do what they think its best. They were the ones who built this place from the ground up, so I believe they just really want to do what's best for this place, the community, the fans/readers, and everyone else. Thank you Sarah. xoxo bütterfly 19:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Notice The notice on the mainpage is different from the one in January. The January one was informing of the move while this one is informing that the downtime experienced by the SW site ended a couple of days ago. The notice is up here because some people have used the old pages here as emergency reference while that site has been down (and the SW site is not directly linked on the main page, rather to news bulletins on Livejournal and Wikia itself.) --FH14 21:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : Although the message is a bit different the intent is the same -- to inform folks about shoutwiki and not this wiki. The message has been up for 2 weeks, so any folks who may have come back will have seen it. Please remove it. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes because the SW has been down and the message was to inform the users who were unable to access the site (i.e. all of them) of it's status. The shoutwiki site just came back up a few days ago so the message has really only served it's purpose for that amount of time. And you'd be surprised how many people miss a message that's only been up for a few days. I promise to remove the notice on May 14th (2 weeks to the day that the SW became fully operational again). -FH14 22:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::As I mentioned above - Wikia is not the place to promote another wiki you are trying to drive folks to. I will agree to leaving the message up for until the end of tomorrow, which is over 2 weeks there. Please also stop adding links to templates that ask people to read about your proposal to leave Wikia. Thank you, Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:57, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Clearly you didn't read the link I posted. It is not about the move, but rather what function this place will serve now that all that has happened. I added it to the templates to save time and linked to the discussion to invite everyone to participate - even you. Please do not remove them without at least engaging in dialogue with us (which I encourage). If people do object to the consolidation than we will not go through with it, but as you have pointed out in the past, this is a community and they should be the ones to decide what we do from here. I will be adding the messages back to the templates. Please at least give us the courtesy of engaging in dialogue on the post itself before removing them again. ::::Also, The message up until last Saturday was just linking to info about the site maintenance and why it was down, while the message as of Saturday is in regards to the site being back up and functioning. As the two messages are very different I urge you to let us keep them up until the 14th per the 2 week time table. I am trying my best to be civil, but all the users here are becoming increasing frustrated with your apparent refusal to engage in dialogue with us and just make sweeping decisions on your own. --FH14 19:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I have posted a comment there -- but the conversation has not been active in approximately a month. The wiki was not having any issues while shoutwiki was active so lets try and work together to continue that relationship. I have left the template and main page message up for now -- but please remove them on monday. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll agree to remove the site status message on Monday. I would like to leave the merge templates showing the discussion link up until the 14th so that enough people will see it and choose to participate in the discussion. If there are no objections after that I would like to go forward with the page merges and the focus shift. At this point if there is a strong objection from the userbase the process can always be reversed. We've been sitting on this for months no one seems to object to this plan so far. I know other users who enjoy it here who agree that this place would be better served if it didn't just have the same exact information as the other site, but rather its own unique purpose, and would be willing to participate and help it grow into something new. --FH14 01:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok - Please remove the mainpage message today and you can keep up the template messages to the end of the week. Best,--Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC)